


Lore

by Omi_Smith



Series: Guides to OCs and Lore [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Smith/pseuds/Omi_Smith
Summary: Different customs, background information, etc. being used in the Pwnyta's Peeps series.
Series: Guides to OCs and Lore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027326
Kudos: 1





	Lore

**Harem** : In ancient times, Jynx harems were known as Sisterhoods due to their exclusively female members. This has slowly changed as time passed and the Jynx began migrating to other areas of the world. However, the convention remains, despite the male members, to refer to a harem as if they were all female. The first person a Jynx marks is known as her Prima. A Jynx will only ever have one Prima in her life, who will always be the first and main receiver of her affections, despite however many other times they fall in love and mark other Pokémon. It’s not that they love the others less, just that the first marked love holds a special bond to their souls that just can’t be fairly compared to any following marks.

**Mark** : Jynx use kisses to stake their claim. It leaves a mark that other Jynx can see and back off if they’re not part of the group. The mark will glimmer and glow no matter what, through even multiple layers of clothes — appearing as if on the surface of the cloth. Jynx carry the devotion of their loves for life. Each mark upon their loves is also engraved into their very souls, a pure emotional memorial of the way and why and how and a million other details about the love they have for that particular person at the time the mark was made; it’s why a mark is considered irreversible. As an effect, Jynx’s love never fades and only very rarely changes once the mark is made. Unfortunately, should a Jynx be betrayed by a person they have marked, they will feel that betrayal as if it were fresh for the rest of their life; this pain is even worse and far more traumatizing if it is their Prima that betrays them.

**Poaching** : This act refers to any actions a Jynx takes to attempt to recruit or take members from another Jynx’s harem. To disrespect another Jynx’s mark is to commit a grave offense against them, one requiring some sort of confrontation in order to absolve the offense; whether or not that includes a duel — to fight over the marked person or to enforce the offended Jynx’s claim and ability to uphold that claim — depends on the Jynx involved. Some of these duels can become duels to the death, should the offending Jynx transgress against the favored/Prima (first) member of the offended Jynx’s harem. Should the offending Jynx place a claiming mark (as opposed to just poaching them), the duel will most assuredly be to the death, if it takes place. If the marked Pokémon chooses to leave the original harem, it is likely they will never be greeted with anything but hostility ever again, since the original Jynx would still feel the betrayal and hurt as if it has only just happened. In that situation, it is possible that a duel would not take place at all; however, should the offending Jynx mark an unwilling Pokémon, the original Jynx will harbor an unending hatred and feud against them unlike many have ever known. Seeing the mark will still cause the original Jynx deep emotional pain — as if their soul had sustained a blow — but the marked Pokémon will still be welcome in the harem, possibly even coddled. 


End file.
